The Sherry Show
|format = |creator = Ralf Hat|director = Ralf Hat|country = United States|language = English|previous = "Instruments & Instruments"|related = "The Misadventures of Gecko"|num_seasons = 13|num_episodes = 207|runtime = 22 min.|company = Deadpan Productions|network = Kingson|first_aired – last_aired = October 18, 1997 - present}}The Sherry Show 'is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The series is a spinoff is a spin-off of Hat's earlier animated show, Instruments & Instruments, and features the freakish misadventures of Sherry Longlegs and her neighbors and family in her perilous life. Like Instruments & Instruments, The Sherry Show takes its setting in the seemingly ordinary village of Bugville, inhabited by anthropomorphic insects and small creatures. First premiering as a season two episode of Instruments & Instruments, Sherry's character gave off a positive reception from both critics and fans alike, which led to the spinoff being developed. The show officially premiered on October 18, 1997 and since then became the highest-rated premiere in Kingson history at the time. It is currently airing with eleven seasons and 207 episodes (usually containing two segments in each). Episodes often always revolve around the main character (Sherry Longlegs) endeavoring on adventures which tend to be difficult to get out of. The Sherry Show is filled with dark, twisted, and insane plots and humor which may seem disturbing/terrifying to many, resulting it to become infamously controversial for its off-color humor, adult innuendo, dark humor, and violence which is rare for a children's television series, compared to many others. In the United States, the show is usually rated TV-Y7-FV, while other ratings, such as TV-PG with the V sub-rating due to extensive violence and horror. ''The Sherry Movie, a film adaptation based the series, released in theaters in 2014, and its popularity was the result of the feature-length theatrical film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. All episodes are available on online streaming services, Hulu and Netflix. Characters Main *Sherry Longlegs: (voiced by Ralf Hat) Sherry is a mean-spirited, repulsive, and downright enraged 16 year-old . Seen as a cynical and malevolent person, Sherry is easily irked, irresponsible, and violent. She is usually seen picking on neighborhood kids or even her own family members for her own amusement, and her main goal in life is to make sure everyone around her is miserable. Sherry lacks basic intelligence, attractiveness, and social skills overall, and will often spread chaos throughout Bugville during her misadventures. Despite being considered as an unlikable individual, Sherry has done compassionate things variously during the growth of the series, and has been labeled as an antihero rather than a villain. Sherry also has a rather masculine voice instead of feminine (which is to portray her blatant personality and appearance). *'''The Helping Hand: (voiced by Ralf Hat) Full of knowledge and friendliness, the Helping Hand guides Sherry during her journeys. With a great intellect mind, the narrator will always know what's best for Sherry (even though Sherry never actually follows his guidance). The Helping Hand generally wants Sherry to choose right choices, and will sometimes have long lectures with her about certain topics. Helping Hand has also been seen interacting with other characters as well, but is commonly referred to helping Sherry. The narrator "quit" his job during season three and was replaced with Sire Guy. Though he later returned in the following season and so on. His arm is the only physically seen part of him in the series. *'Thomas & David Instruments': (voiced by E.G Daily) Tom and Dave are two mischievous ten year-old . They live with their parents next door to Sherry's family's house, making them next door-neighbors. During the first few seasons, the brothers have a deep rivalry with Sherry, who constantly bullies them, but they later become somewhat "friends" with each other soon later in the show. Both Tom and Dave are similar in terms of appearance. However, Dave speaks in a high pitched voice and tends to act "sillier" and "childish" than his brother, while Tom is the mature one of the two, who usually acts as a main lead. Both usually get involved in Sherry's adventures around Bugville. The two view Sherry as a frienemy, due to the fact that she is both a bully and yet sometimes a helpful friend. *'Terry T. Terryble': Terry is a rather lazy whom joined the show in its early third season. Terry is Sherry's best (and possibly only) friend who is notably carefree and outright brainless. Her actions and ideas are incorrect and she usually expresses a great amount of curiosity. Her intelligence is lower than Sherry's, though her morality is fitter than her friend's. Terry is uncivil at times, but isn't as flippant as Sherry is. Her content failures will often ruin her friend's schemes, and leads others into different problematic situations by accident. Secondary * Bac Longlegs: Bac is a highly gracious person; the opposite of Sherry. Bac is Sherry's older brother who stereotypes an average high school athlete. Though he is clumsy, Bac is a well respected individual who cares for his entire family, including Sherry. Even when Sherry humiliates or pushes him, Bac will always forgive her quickly and ignore Sherry's angered temper. * Illy Longlegs: * Mrs. Longlegs: * Mr. Longlegs: TBA Minor characters *'Sire Guy' *'Little Sherry': Recurring antagonists *'Gary Garyington' *'Claudia': *'Sherrmane': *'The Alien Bunnies': *'Sherry Robot' *'Sunflower' Production History TBA Writing TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Episode Guide Broadcasting International TBA Reception Viewership TBA